


shine on you crazy diamond

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, NSFW, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked for:i was wondering if sometime you could maybe write a smut about getting high w/ timmy while listening to pink floyd ??
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	shine on you crazy diamond

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

A cabin in the middle of the woods, Christmas Eve. Snow falling, the world something right out of a children’s book. The fireplace crackled and popped, and there were two cups of hot chocolate sitting forgotten on the table.

Lazy kissing, a smoky room, the lights off, the tv making your shadows dance on the wall. He pushed you onto your back and kissed you harder, grinding his waist down into yours.

You mumbled against his mouth. “I want to smoke more.”

He laughed and his head dropped against your shoulder. “You’re killing me.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” he whined, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “But we can smoke more.”

Pink Floyd blared, he stood up and played an air guitar as you rolled another joint, kneeling in front of the table. “MONAAY.”

“I’m trying to concentrate you dork.”

He laughed and sat back down on the couch behind you, wrapping his hands around to your front and grabbing your chest.

“What did I just say?”

“I can’t keep my hands off of you,” he muttered, kissing the side of your neck and squeezing. You couldn’t pretend you didn’t like it, and your head lolled to the side, your hands dropping onto the table. He kissed the back of your neck. “Sorry, go ahead and roll it.”

“Don’t apologize,” you responded, finishing the joint and licking it slowly. He groaned.

“I love watching you do that.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded, smiling with mischief leaking through his lips. “Oh yeah baby.”

Reaching behind you, you handed the joint to him, gazing at the Christmas tree in the corner.

“This place is so cute, Tim.”

“I know, I’m so glad I found it.” You turned to face him as he stuck the joint between his lips, covering one hand and clicking the lighter. He looked so fucking good that you almost pounced right then and there.

“I love watching you do that.” Repeating his own words, desire, words unsaid that he was hearing.

Lighting the end of the joint, he inhaled deeply and blew the smoke into the air. You suddenly started laughing hysterically, and he almost dropped it.

“What the fuck?”

“I just realized that the entire place is going to smell like weed when we leave. I don’t know why I didn’t consider this. Maybe we should blow it out the window.”

“Oh my God I didn’t think of that. Fuck.” He laughed, his head dropping into a giggle. You took the joint from his hand and stood, pulling him to his feet. Uncomfortable, tight, you tugged your shirt over your head and left it on the couch, adjusting your bra and leading him to a chair by a small window covered in frost.

“You’re driving me fucking insane.”

“I know,” you turned back to smile at him, biting your lip. “Sit.”

He sat down comfortably in the chair as the song changed, Breathe (In The Air), and you straddled his waist, putting the joint beneath your teeth and tugging the window open. It was covered with frost and squeaked terribly, though there was no one else to hear it.

“Won’t you be cold?” He inquired, gazing up into your eyes.

“Not if you hold me.”

“I like that,” he whispered, watching you take a hit and blow it out the window. “You’re so sexy, c’mere.” He pulled you down to kiss you after you took another hit, and you blew the smoke slowly into his mouth. A heavy groan, hands on your ass, shine on you crazy diamond.

“Mmmm, want a hit?”

“Fuck yes.” He took the joint and lit it, pulling you down by your chin and blowing the smoke into your mouth. You inhaled his air deeply, closing your eyes and sliding one hand back into his hair, gripping it hard. “I love you so bad, fuck.”

“I love you, my Tim,” you mumbled, massaging the back of his head and kissing him lightly. “Keep smoking.”

He didn’t argue, sticking the joint back into his mouth and watching you with dark eyes. You lifted yourself from his body and pushed your pants down, wiggling your ass on purpose and moving to stand in front of the fireplace. He whined loudly, leaning forward in the chair.

“Come back.”

“I got colder than I thought.”

“So you took off your pants?”

“I can put them back on.”

His eyes were on your legs as he inhaled, the fire flickering in their depths. “You better not.”

You giggled, turning away from him to warm your hands. He growled under his breath, lighting up once more and staring at your behind. Standing, he moved across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around your middle and burying his face into your neck. You swayed your butt back and forth against his arousal, enjoying the feeling of him against your body. He moaned your name and pressed his hands against your stomach flat, moving them slowly down to the strap of your underwear.

“Still cold?”

“Not so much.”

“Good.” He tugged them down and helped you step out of them, turning you in a circle and suddenly pulling you close to dance to the end of the song, holding one of your hands and putting the other on your hip. You laughed loudly and danced enthusiastically with him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Want more?”

“Maybe one more joint before bed?”

His eyebrows went up. “Sleep?”

“Fuck no.”

He laughed, putting his hand on your ass and lifting you up into the air, carrying you back to the window. Setting you gently into the chair, he moved to the table to roll the last joint of the night, concentrating. You watched him with adoration, putting your chin in your hand and somewhat enjoying the night breeze. When he was done, you stood up to let him sit down again, climbing back into his lap after shoving his pants to the floor. Not waiting, you put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him, rocking your hips down against his lust.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, putting both hands on your hip. “Do you want me or the joint?”

“Both,” you answered firmly, taking it from his hand and sticking it between your teeth. Singing loudly into the air, “The grass is greener…”

“I’m so in love with you,” he whispered suddenly, his hands sliding around your back. You lit the joint and breathed in, arching your back into his touch, breathing him in through your skin.

It was too much, and you tugged his boxers away, breathless and exhaling smoke. He whimpered and grunted, hard and ready. You lowered yourself onto him slowly, setting the joint on the window and wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. He lifted his waist up to meet yours, skin colliding, you were rocking in rhythm with him and flying on such a rush, every color brighter than the one before it. He adjusted your waist so you could take him deeper, his fingers unclasping your bra and letting it drop next to the chair. You arched your back further and let your head drop back, giving him access to your chest and crying his name out into the air. He gasped a moan, saying your name over and over, hips moving faster and faster. Your mouth dropped open and you closed your eyes, giving him full control and holding on tight.

“Let go, my girl…”

“Call me that again.”

He sat up and tugged your chest against his, kissing you and thrusting harder. “You’re my girl… come for me…”

It struck like lightning, the explosion shaking your entire body and lighting your veins on fire. You bit down hard on his lip, tugging on his hair and crying out his name.

“Fuck, Tim!”

“That’s my girl,” he grunted, letting go and coming intensely. You felt your body entirely, every cell and nerve as he filled you completely, his lips on your neck.


End file.
